Ekstremalny bieg sztafetowy
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 6 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki: uczestnicy pobawili się w zmodyfikowaną zabawę w policjantów i złodziei. Drużyny zostały podzielone na pół. Pierwsza połowa została piratami, natomiast druga stała się szlachtą. Piraci mieli za zadanie złapać szlachtę z przeciwnej drużyny i na odwrót, a następnie musieli przyprowadzić ich do mnie. Wredne Szczury od początku miały przewagę z powodu większej liczby osób. I wydawałoby się, że już znowu by wygrali, gdyby nie moja była już asystentka Jennifer, która postanowiła nieco im przeszkodzić. W międzyczasie Kevin i Pauline znaleźli ukrytą skrzynię, w której znajdował się sznur, który następnie wykorzystali do związania Vanessy, Lucasa i Natalie dzięki czemu ostatecznie zwyciężyły Paskudne Robale. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Jacoba, którego Ashley podejrzewała o spiskowanie. Zostało nam dziewięciu zawodników. Kto jako następny będzie musiał zapomnieć o wygranej? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Paskudne Robale ''Kevin i Andrew byli sami w domku. 'Andrew: '''Ostatnio zauważyłem, że dobrze dogadujesz się z Pauline. Myślę, że powinieneś na nią uważać. '''Kevin: '''A dlaczego tak twierdzisz? '''Andrew: '''Według mnie nie można jej ufać. Poza tym sądzę, że ona na boku próbuje spiskować z innymi przeciwko nam. '''Kevin: '''Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda… '''Andrew: '''Cóż, ja tylko cię ostrzegam. '''Kevin: '''No dobra… Natomiast ty ostatnio chyba zbliżyłeś się trochę do Alexandry. '''Andrew: '''Właściwie to od początku dosyć dobrze się z nią dogaduję, więc postanowiłem trochę to wykorzystać. Widzę, że jej się podobam i dzięki temu można ją łatwo zmanipulować. '''Kevin: '''Czyli że tak naprawdę jej nie lubisz? '''Andrew: '''Lubię ją, ale jednocześnie chcę mieć z tego jakąś korzyść. A mówiąc o manipulacji, miałem na myśli głównie to, że będzie głosowała tak jak ja chcę. ''Nagle okazuje się, że przed drzwiami wejściowymi stoi Pauline, która jest nieco zdziwiona tym, co usłyszała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Co z tego, że Andrew lubi Alexandrę, skoro chce ją wykorzystywać do swoich dziwnych strategii! Muszę jej o tym powiedzieć… ''Pauline nie słuchając już dalszej rozmowy w domku, poszła poszukać Alexandry. Chwilę później znalazła ją siedzącą w pobliżu Portu Wstydu. Usiadła obok niej. 'Pauline: '''Hej, mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. '''Alexandra: '''Co takiego? Coś się stało? '''Pauline: '''Przypadkowo usłyszałam kawałek rozmowy Kevina i Andrew, który powiedział mu, że zamierza wykorzystywać trochę twoją sympatię do niego… ''Alexandra spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. 'Alexandra: '''Serio? Wybacz, ale chyba nie do końca w to wierzę… '''Pauline: '''Cóż, tak myślałam, że mi nie uwierzysz. Ale wiedz, że nie okłamałabym cię. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: ' Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Pauline jest moją przyjaciółką i powinnam jej wierzyć, ale wiem też, że ona nie lubi Andrew, który ostatnio spędza ze mną więcej czasu co może jej przeszkadzać… Wredne Szczury ''Cała drużyna spędzała czas w domku. Orlando leżał na piętrowym łóżku nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na to co się dzieje. Natalie, Lucas i Vanessa wspólnie siedzieli i sobie rozmawiali. Ashley trzymała się trochę na uboczu słuchając tylko tego co mówią. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Ashley: No, najwidoczniej wszystko poszło zgodnie z moją myślą. Lucas i Natalie zagłosowali na Jacoba tak jak im powiedziałam. Orlando też na niego zagłosował, bo nie przepada za nim. Jednocześnie chciałam, żeby Natalie czuła się zagrożona, więc zagłosowałam na nią razem z Vanessą, która nie chciała eliminować Jacoba. Natomiast on oczywiście głosował na mnie. Z jednej strony skomplikowane, a z drugiej jest to prosta strategia. Ashley postanowiła podejść do pozostałych. Ashley: Hej, co tam u was? Natalie, co takiego zrobiłaś, że byłaś ostatnio zagrożona? Natalie nieco zdziwiona się na nią spojrzała. (pokój zwierzeń)Natalie: '''Nie wierzę w to, że moje zagrożenie było przypadkiem. Ashley na pewno ma z tym jakiś związek. Zaczynam powoli tracić do niej cierpliwość… '''Natalie: Em... Nie wiem. Właściwie to byłam pewna, że to ty... Nagle przerwała nie kończąc zdania. Ashley: Co ja? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Natalie: Nie, nic... Ashley: Mam nadzieję. To zagrożenie powinno być dla ciebie ostrzeżeniem, więc lepiej dobrze się pilnuj i siedź cicho. Zdenerwowana Natalie wstała. Natalie: Dobra, dosyć tego! Odwal się w końcu ode mnie! Jeśli myślisz, że przez cały czas będę twoją posłuszną marionetką, to się mylisz! Koniec z tym! Ashley wyglądała na jednocześnie zdziwioną i zdenerwowaną tym, co usłyszała. '' '''Ashley: '''Ach tak? ''Nieco zszokowani Lucas i Vanessa przyglądali się całemu zajściu. Również Orlando zaczął z zaciekawieniem słuchać całej kłótni. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Trochę niezręczna sytuacja… (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Nie spodziewałem się, że są ze sobą tak skłócone… (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: 'W sumie już od jakiegoś czasu czułam między nimi napiętą atmosferę… '''Ashley: '''Powiem ci tyle, że popełniłaś duży błąd. Lepiej już zacznij się pakować, bo ze mną nie masz żadnych szans. Zobaczysz, że oni będą po mojej stronie. '''Natalie: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy… Zadanie ''Uczestnicy zebrali się przed dużym torem przeszkód. 'Chris: '''Jesteście ciekawi co będziecie dzisiaj robić? ''Cisza. 'Chris: '''Pewnie, że tak! Jak już chyba zauważyliście, znajdujecie się przed torem przeszkód, który jest podzielony na cztery części. Wasze zadanie to bieg sztafetowy przez ten tor przeszkód. Chyba wiecie na czym taki bieg polega? W każdej części będzie po jednej osobie z obydwu drużyn. W momencie gdy jedna osoba skończy pierwszą część wyścigu, przekazuje pałeczkę następnej osobie, która spróbuje przejść przez drugą część toru i tak dalej aż do samego końca. Zwycięża oczywiście ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza zakończy wyścig, czyli w momencie, gdy osoba z ostatniej części toru znajdzie się na mecie. '''Orlando: '''No dobra, ale u nas jest o jedną osobę za dużo. '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, pomyślałem o tym. Jedno z was nie weźmie udziału w biegu, natomiast będzie pomagać naszemu gościowi specjalnemu w utrudnianiu wam zadania. Nie możecie mieć zbyt łatwo. '''Pauline: '''A kto jest tym gościem? '???: 'Ja! ''Nagle zza stażystów wyłonił się Duncan. 'Chris: '''A oto Duncan. Mam nadzieję, że będzie skutecznie przeszkadzać wam w ukończeniu wyścigu. Za moment ustalicie w jakiej kolejności będziecie brać udział w biegu, ale najpierw ustalmy kto ze Szczurów… '''Ashley: '''Ja chcę! ''Wtrąciła się nie dając mu dokończyć zdania. 'Chris: '''Niestety to nie wy decydujecie o tym. Wybór należy do Duncana. ''Złośliwy uśmieszek. Duncan spojrzał się na drużynę Szczurów. 'Duncan: '''Wybieram… Ciebie! ''Wskazał na nieco zaskoczoną Natalie. Ashley widząc to wkurzyła się trochę. 'Chris: '''Okej! Tak więc Natalie dołączy do Duncana w jej specjalnym zadaniu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Dlaczego akurat ona? To ja chciałam sabotować przeciwników nie brudząc się i nie męcząc jednocześnie! I część ''Vanessa i Kevin znajdowali się w dużym drewnianym „basenie” wypełnionym błotem. 'Chris: '''Wy macie najłatwiejsze zadanie. Musicie po prostu jak najszybciej znaleźć drużynową sztafetę w tym błocie. W międzyczasie otrzymacie też kilka niespodzianek od Duncana i Natalie. Myślę, że jak najbardziej jesteście gotowi, więc nie przeciągając już, zaczynajcie. ''Oboje na początku zaczęli dosyć ostrożnie przeszukiwać błoto, żeby się mocno nie ubrudzić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kevin: '''Wydawałoby się, że to takie proste, ale to może być wszędzie! Zanim przekopiemy się przez to całe błoto i odnajdziemy tą sztafetę może minąć trochę czasu. No chyba, że ktoś będzie miał szczęście… ''Vanessa zaczęła przeszukiwać błoto wzrokiem. 'Vanessa: '''Hmm… Gdzie to może być… ''W tym momencie Duncan wystrzelił w jej stronę kulę błota z małej katapulty. W ostatniej chwili ją ominęła. '' '''Vanessa: '''W sumie to nie wiem w czym to ma nam przeszkodzić… '' Chwilę później to samo zrobiła Natalie celując w Kevina, w którego trafiła, przez co upadł. 'Chris: '''Testowaliśmy wcześniej to wszystko na stażystach i mimo wszystko takie zlepione kule z błota mogą skutecznie zdekoncentrować kogoś na chwilę i zadać im dodatkowy ból. ''Kolejny złośliwy uśmieszek. Kevinowi rzeczywiście chwilę zajęło pozbieranie się i dalsze szukanie sztafety. Gdy już wstał, ponownie w jego stronę poleciała kula błota, lecz tym razem zdążył ją ominąć. 'Kevin: '''I weź tu się skoncentruj na szukaniu, gdy co chwilę możesz oberwać błotem… '''Chris: '''Właśnie o to w tym chodzi! Trzeba być czujnym! ''Vanessie za każdym razem udawało się omijać lecące w jej stronę kule, natomiast Kevin nie radził sobie z tym aż tak dobrze. Nieco później Vanessa wyciągnęła z błota zieloną sztafetę. 'Vanessa: '''Znalazłam! (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: 'Gdyby nie medytacja, to na pewno nie poszłoby mi w tym zadaniu tak dobrze. Nie byłabym aż tak skupiona i czujna. ''Pobiegła do drugiej części toru przeszkód, by przekazać pałeczkę następnej osobie. 'Kevin: '''Eh, muszę się pospieszyć… ''Zaczął szybciej przeszukiwać błoto. Chwilę później ponownie uderzyła w niego kula błota i znów upadł. Wstając trzymał w rękach czerwoną sztafetę. 'Kevin: '''Cóż, tym razem przynajmniej był pożytek z tego, że znowu upadłem od uderzenia… ''Pobiegł do drugiej części toru. II część Lucas i Alexandra stali przed platformami zawieszonymi kilka metrów nad ziemią, pod którymi było oczywiście błoto. 'Chris: '''Wasze zadanie również może wydawać się, że jest proste. Gdy dostaniecie drużynową sztafetę, musicie przejść na drugą stronę skacząc po platformach. Gdy spadniecie, musicie zacząć od nowa. Myślę, że wszystko jest jasne. ''Spojrzał się w stronę Vanessy i Kevina. 'Chris: '''O, Vanessa właśnie odnalazła sztafetę, co oznacza, że Szczury zaczynają mieć przewagę nad przeciwnikami. ''Vanessa podbiegła do Lucasa i dała mu sztafetę, dzięki czemu wystartował. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przegramy przeze mnie… Mam delikatny lęk wysokości… ''Gdy Lucas wskoczył na drugą platformę, pojawił się Duncan, który wystrzelił w jego stronę kulę błota. Ledwo ją ominął i jednocześnie zachwiał się prawie upadając. W tym samym czasie do Alexandry przybiegł już Kevin, dzięki czemu ona również wystartowała. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed pierwszym skokiem i spojrzała w dół. 'Alexandra: '''Tylko spokojnie… Lepiej będzie jeśli nie będę patrzeć w dół… ''Wzięła głęboki oddech i wskoczyła na pierwszą platformę. W międzyczasie Duncan ponownie strzelił kulą błota do Lucasa i tym razem trafił w niego przez co spadł. 'Lucas: '''No świetnie… ''Pobiegł na początek i zaczął wspinać się na górę po drabinie. Gdy już znalazł się na górze, Alexandra była prawie w połowie. Wtedy zauważyła, że dalsze platformy zaczęły się trochę bujać. 'Chris: '''Oto jedno z kolejnych utrudnień. Zobaczymy, czy uda wam się utrzymać tam równowagę. '''Alexandra: '''A ja sądziłam, że już teraz miałam wystarczająco trudno… ''Nagle Natalie wystrzeliła w jej stronę kulę błota. Alexandra ominęła ją, ale zbyt mocno się odsunęła i mimo wszystko spadła tracąc równowagę. 'Alexandra: '''No nie… Ale przynajmniej to nie jest aż takie straszne jak mi się wydawało. ''Podniosła się i wróciła na początek. Tymczasem Lucas zbliżał się do ruchomych platform. Przed wskoczeniem na pierwszą z nich kolejny raz ominął lecącą w jego stronę kulę błota. Następnie bez większego problemu przeskoczył na ruchomą platformę. 'Lucas: '''W sumie to jest nawet… ''Nagle platforma, na której stał, gwałtownie podniosła się do góry i równie gwałtownie opadła na dół, przez co przewrócił się i ponownie spadł. 'Lucas: '…fajne… auć. Alexandra widząc to lekko się przeraziła. Cały czas ostrożnie przeskakiwała z jednej platformy na drugą, przez co trochę wolno jej to szło. Nieco później zatrzymała się przed tymi ruchomymi. W tym czasie Lucas zaczynał już ją doganiać. Również oboje już bardzo dobrze omijali ataki Duncana i Natalie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Ogólnie to skakanie nie było dla mnie jakimś problemem, ale potem mimo wszystko obawiałem się tych gwałtownych ruchów platform. ''W pewnym momencie oboje stali w tym samym miejscu. Alexandra nadal nie mogła się przełamać do tego by skoczyć dalej, natomiast Lucas po chwili skoczył i starał się jak najszybciej ukończyć swoje zadanie. 'Alexandra: '''Dobra, nie mogę tak tutaj zostać... Nie chcę zawieść drużyny. ''Ostatecznie udało jej się przeskoczyć na ruchome platformy i również starała się jak najszybciej przez nie przejść. Mimo drobnych problemów oboje w końcu ukończyli swoją część zadania. Oczywiście Lucas był pierwszy, ale mimo wszystko różnica czasowa między nim a Alexandrą nie była duża. III część Ashley i Andrew znajdowali się przed około trzymetrową ścianką, do której przyczepione były dwie liny. Dalej była długa, wąska kładka bez żadnych barierek, nad którymi bujały się dwie ogromne rękawice bokserskie. 'Chris: '''Kolejna część ekstremalnego toru przeszkód polega na tym, że najpierw musicie wejść po linie na górę, a następnie przejść po wąziutkiej kładce do ostatniej części toru uważając oczywiście na przeszkody. Gdy spadniecie musicie zacząć od początku. ''W tym samym momencie do Ashley podbiegł Lucas i przekazał jej sztafetę. 'Ashley: '''Nara frajerze! Lepiej pożegnaj się z wygraną! ''Zaczęła wspinać się na górę. 'Andrew: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy kto będzie lepszy… I to oczywiście będę ja! ''Gdy Ashley była już w połowie wspinania się, do Andrew podbiegła Alexandra. Ten od razu pobiegł dalej i prawie wskoczył na drugą linę chcąc wyprzedzić przeciwniczkę. Jednocześnie pojawili się Duncan i Natalie, którzy tym razem zaczęli oblewać ich wodą i nie przestawali. 'Ashley: '''Argh… Tylko nie włosy! ''Nagle spadła będąc już prawie na samej górze. Zaraz za nią spadł też Andrew. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Oni zniszczyli mój cenny wygląd! Dlaczego? ''Prawie jednocześnie znowu zaczęli się wspinać próbując ignorować strumień wody, który ciągle leciał w ich stronę i przeszkadzał im we wspinaczce. Chwilę później oboje znaleźli się już na górze i mogli lepiej się przyjrzeć dwóm ogromnym rękawicom bokserskim. 'Ashley: '''To ma być jakiś żart? '''Chris: '''Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Przecież nie możecie mieć zbyt łatwo! ''Złośliwy uśmieszek po raz kolejny. 'Andrew: '''Mnie nic nie powstrzyma! ''Andrew wepchał się przed Ashley i zaczął iść przed nią. 'Ashley: '''Czyżby? ''Popchnęła go przez co od razu spadł na dół. Następnie spokojnie zaczęła iść dalej. 'Andrew: '''Pff… ''Zdenerwowany wstał i pobiegł na początek. Chwilę później znowu znalazł się przed ścianką, na którą musiał się wspinać. Tymczasem Ashley zatrzymała się przed pierwszą rękawicą bokserską, która była już dosyć mocno rozhuśtana. '' '''Ashley: '''Tak właściwie to nie jest wcale takie straszne i trudne do przejścia… ''Poszła dalej, lecz mimo wszystko rękawica uderzyła w nią. Ale jednak Ashley nie spadła na dół, ponieważ kurczowo złapała się rękawicy i zaczęła się na niej bujać z przerażeniem nie chcąc jej puścić. 'Ashley: '''Aa! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! ''W tym samym czasie Andrew ponownie (z trudem) wszedł po linie na górę i zaśmiał się widząc Ashley. Następnie poszedł dalej uważając, żeby nie spaść. Chwilę później Ashley ostatecznie puściła rękawicę i spadła na dół. Gdy się podniosła zauważyła, że Natalie śmieje się z niej. 'Ashley: '''Tak cię to bawi? Zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał podczas ceremonii! '''Natalie: '''Wiesz co? Mam gdzieś twoje groźby. Poza tym właśnie teraz sama sobie szkodzisz, bo dajesz wygrać swojemu przeciwnikowi. ''Ashley odwróciła się od Natalie i pobiegła na początek. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''A może ja chcę przegrać, żeby pozbyć się pewnej niepotrzebnej osoby? ''Trochę później, gdy Ashley ponownie była na początku kładki, Andrew właśnie ominął drugą ogromną rękawicę bokserską i biegł już do ostatniej części toru, by przekazać dalej sztafetę. 'Ashley: '''Serio? On już nie spadł? ''Spojrzała się na rozhuśtane rękawice. 'Ashley: '''Tym razem nie popełnię tego samego błędu… ''Zaczęła biec po kładce i dosyć szybko ominęła obydwie rękawice bokserskie zatrzymując się przed nimi tylko na krótką chwilę. Następnie pobiegła do ostatniej części toru przeszkód. Mimo wszystko drużyna Robali miała już przewagę nad drużyną Szczurów. IV część Orlando i Pauline stali przed czymś, co znów przypominało basen wypełniony błotem, lecz tym razem był o wiele dłuższy i nieco węższy od poprzedniego. 'Chris: '''Więc od was zależy to, która drużyna zwycięży. Waszym zadaniem będzie przepłynięcie na drugi koniec tego dużego zbiornika z błotem. Do dyspozycji macie po jednej drewnianej łódeczce i po jednym wiośle. Jeśli w pewien sposób stracicie łódkę, musicie do końca dopłynąć wpław. Gdy już skończycie tę część wyścigu, będziecie musieli jeszcze kawałek się przebiec aż do wielkiej dziury, przez którą musicie przeskoczyć za pomocą zawieszonej liny. Za tą sztuczną przepaścią jest już meta. ''Do Pauline podbiegł Andrew i dał jej sztafetę. Pauline pobiegła do łódki, do której wsiadła i już zaczęła wiosłować i oddalać się. 'Pauline: '''Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby pływać w błocie? Nikt normalny nie robiłby czegoś takiego. Ale w sumie nie mam co się dziwić. Mogłam się spodziewać tutaj takich sytuacji… ''Nieco później pojawili się Natalie i Duncan. Natalie wystrzeliła bardzo dużą kulę błota do Pauline, która trafiając ją, strąciła ją z łódki. 'Pauline: '''Taa, super… ''W międzyczasie do Orlando przybiegła już Ashley i przekazała mu sztafetę. 'Orlando: '''No, nareszcie. ''Chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale on już pobiegł do drugiej łódki i rozpoczął swoją część wyścigu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ona ze mną wygrała! ''Po chwili Orlando starał się jak najszybciej dogonić Pauline, żeby z nią wygrać. Ona natomiast po wcześniejszym upadku już dalej płynęła. W pewnym momencie w stronę Orlando poleciała duża kula błota wystrzelona przez Duncana. Nie zrzuciła go, ale za to uszkodziła nieco łódkę. 'Orlando: '''Serio? Przecież to tylko błoto! ''Gdy Pauline była mniej więcej w połowie, obok niej coś wybuchło. 'Pauline: '''A to co niby miało być? '''Chris: '''Dodatkowa niespodzianka. W niektórych miejscach ukryliśmy niewielkie bomby, więc uważajcie. Myśleliście, że dlaczego wspomniałem o tym, że możecie stracić swoją łódkę? ''Pauline tylko przewróciła oczami i płynęła dalej. Orlando, mimo trudności z lekko zniszczoną łódką, coraz bardziej doganiał Pauline. Poza tym Duncan i Natalie co chwilę wystrzeliwali w ich stronę kule z błota, jednak bez większych skutków. Gdy Orlando minął już połowę i był już dosyć blisko Pauline, wybuchła nagle kolejna bomba, która była na tyle blisko łódki Orlando, że ją zniszczyła. Natomiast Pauline lekko popchnęło do przodu. 'Orlando: '''Nie no, to jest niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''Nie narzekaj, tylko płyń dalej, jeśli chcesz jeszcze wygrać. '''Orlando: '''Eh… ''Zaczął płynąć wpław i mimo wszystko nie był wcale wolniejszy niż wcześniej. Nieco później Pauline dopłynęła już do końca, wysiadła z łódki i pobiegła do małej przepaści. Zaraz za nią wyszedł z błota trochę zmęczony Orlando i pobiegł za Pauline, która już przygotowywała się do skoku. 'Pauline: '''Nie wygląda to zachęcająco… ''Złapała jedną z dwóch zawieszonych lin. Następnie obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła, że Orlando jest tuż za nią. 'Pauline: '''Dobra, nie mogę się teraz poddać… ''Lekko się rozpędziła i mocno trzymając się liny przeskoczyła na drugą stronę. Nieco dalej znajdowała się już meta, gdzie czekali pozostali zawodnicy (razem z Natalie i Duncanem) oraz Chris. Orlando bez wahania złapał linę, przeskoczył przez dziurę i nadal gonił Pauline. Byli prawie obok siebie, ale mimo wszystko Pauline pierwsza przekroczyła metę. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje Robale! Wygrywacie nasz ekstremalny bieg sztafetowy! ''Drużyna Robali zaczęła się cieszyć, natomiast drużyna Szczurów była niezadowolona, a w szczególności Orlando. 'Chris: '''No, Szczury. Spotykamy się na ceremonii. Ale najpierw wszyscy powinniście się umyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Gdybym tylko nie musiał pływać w tym błocie, to na pewno bym ją przegonił… Cóż, nasza przegrana nie jest z mojej winy. I niech nawet nie próbują twierdzić, że to przeze mnie! Ceremonia ''Piątka Wrednych Szczurów siedziała już na pieńkach i czekała na Chrisa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: '''Mam nadzieję, że Ashley odpadnie… W końcu rano cała drużyna widziała, jak ona się zachowała. Chociaż z drugiej strony ja też się nie popisałam… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Nie do końca jestem pewna wyniku głosowania, ale myślę, że przynajmniej dwie osoby przekonałam do tego, że ona jest teraz bezużyteczna w naszej drużynie i tylko nam szkodzi. ''Po chwili Chris przyszedł z tacą pianek. Ashley i Natalie wymieniły ze sobą groźne spojrzenia. 'Chris: '''Cóż, początkowo mieliście przewagę, lecz potem coś się zepsuło… Ciekawe przez kogo tak mogło się stać… ''Spojrzał się na Ashley i Orlando. 'Ashley i Orlando: '''To nie moja wina! '''Chris: '''Dobra, dobra… Lucas, Vanessa, dzisiaj jesteście bezpieczni. ''Rzucił im pianki. 'Chris: '''Orlando, ty też. Tym razem… ''Ciągle niezadowolony Orlando złapał swoją piankę. 'Chris: '''I zostały nam Natalie oraz Ashley. Jeden głos zdecydował o tym, która z was stąd odejdzie… ''Dziewczyny znowu groźnie się na siebie spojrzały. 'Chris: '''Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje… ''Zbliżenie na zdenerwowaną zagrożoną dwójkę. 'Chris: '…Ashley! 'Ashley: '''Tak! ''Rzucił jej piankę. Natomiast Natalie złapała tą zatrutą, którą od razu wyrzuciła za siebie. 'Natalie: '''No cóż, szkoda. Uważajcie na nią, bo wkrótce na pewno zajmie się którymś z was… '''Ashley: '''A co ty tam możesz wiedzieć. Po twojej stronie była tylko jedna osoba. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Najpewniej to była Vanessa, ale nie będę jej mieć tego za złe, bo nie jest ze mną w sojuszu. Jeszcze… ''Po chwili Natalie siedziała już w Katapulcie Przegranych. 'Chris: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowo? ''Natalie już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Chris od razu uruchomił katapultę. W tle było słychać jej krzyk. 'Chris: '''Oczywiście to było pytanie retoryczne. ''Uśmieszek. Nagle do Portu Wstydu przypłynęła łódź, z której wysiadła… Jennifer, znowu. 'Chris: '''A ty czego znowu chcesz? '''Jennifer: '''Ze mną nie ma tak łatwo! Mówiłam, że nie odpuszczam! '''Chris: '''W sumie to nawet podziwiam cię za to, że masz takie wielkie ambicje… '''Jennifer: '''Więc dasz mi w końcu szansę wygrać ten milion? '''Chris: '''Sory, ale nie przewiduję powrotów. Lecz jak chcesz to próbuj dalej, może kiedyś zmienię zdanie… '''Jennifer: '''Ale na pewno nie zamierzam znowu być twoją służącą! '''Chris: '''Nie musisz. I tak cię nie chcę. Poza tym, zejdź mi z kadru, zabierasz mój cenny czas antenowy, a nawet nie powinno cię tutaj być. ''Popchnął ją przez co wpadła do wody. 'Chris: '''No, więc kolejna osoba została wyeliminowana i zostało już ośmiu uczestników. Kto polegnie jako następny w drodze do miliona? Czy Jennifer w końcu da mi spokój? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Natalie) ''Natalie siedziała na ławce w parku. 'Natalie: '''Cześć! Nazywam się Natalie. Zgłosiłam się do Totalnej Porażki, ponieważ to na pewno będzie ciekawe przeżycie. Lubię przyrodę, więc chętnie będę spędzać czas na wyspie. Poza tym myślę, że dobrze będę sobie radzić w zadaniach, które zamierzam wygrywać. Na pewno też dogadam się z kolegami z zespołu. Byleby tylko nie było tam żadnych zapatrzonych w sobie egoistek… ''Przewróciła oczami. '''Natalie: '''Nie lubię takich osób. Myślą, że są takie fajne i wszystko im wolno… Najgorzej jeśli na serio będę musiała się z taką zmierzyć. Masakra… Ale z drugiej strony chętnie takiej dokopię. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jestem niegroźna, ale pozory mogą mylić… Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki